User talk:98.185.59.8
Your edit to the User talk:98.185.48.50 page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RRabbit42 (Talk) 14:42, February 1, 2010 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Re:A little confused... I believe I might it quite clear on the page, but I'll reiterate: it needs major improvements. First off, nothing is sourced. Second, it comes off quite messy and disorganized, which needs to be fixed. Check out PF:MOS for details on how to fix this and see the O.W.C.A. for how it should look and read. Cheers, The Flash {talk} 23:55, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Complaint... Hey I used to be 98.185.48.50 but now im 14:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC). I don't like how this works if i can't access my computer it changes me. Plus, I don't want to be a registered contributor. It's just my belief don't ask why please. 14:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : Unfortunately, that's exactly how it works. If you don't create an account, your edits are registered under your computer's IP address. When you go to a different computer, or your computer changes its own address, your edits are then registered under the different IP address. : Since you don't want to create an account, there isn't anything we can do about this. I do have about why creating an account is good, and having your edits show up under a single name that you choose no matter which computer you're at is one of the main reasons. If you're concerned about privacy, then I recommend that you do not post any more messages like the above because that will allow people to track exactly which computers you're using. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) How exactly ''does a computer change its IP address, cause i didn't change the computer I'm using. I'm not really into technology and what not, well a little bit for like photography. And I don't have an email account for the registration. I think some of the questions like DOB are a ''little invasive. 20:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) The front page or home page of the wiki isn't updated. Could you do something? and did you read my newer message about the IP address? 98.185.59.8 14:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : Finally got some time to catch up on the items on my Talk page. We were a little slow in getting that updated this time around. : Most computers are set up to get an IP address automatically. For home computers, they will usually get the address from the Internet connection (their DSL modem or cable modem). The address expires after a certain period of time (30 days or whatever), so it has to be renewed. Most of the time, the computer gets the same address it was given before, but occasionally it may change. This is probably what happened with your computer. : As for the lack of an e-mail account, you can sign up for a free e-mail address at a reputable place like www.gmail.com or www.hotmail.com (which is now Windows Live). The date of birth is to ensure that you are at least 13 years old, which is a condition for getting a Wikia account. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:AU That sounds fine. We'll see what others think, though... The Flash {talk} 00:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:KCA I already have :) The Flash {talk} 16:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC)